


R v Soot [2020] DSMPSC 003

by Kayoi1234



Series: The Court Cases of Dream SMP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off the Australian Criminal Justice System because that's all I know, Court Case, Courtroom Drama, Dream Smp, Gen, Post Election, Post Festival, That's happening tomorrow so I threw together a quick thing, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: "Catchwords:CRIMINAL LAW – terrorism – murder – conspiracy to commit terrorist attack – trial by judge alone – accused found placing Trinitrotoluene (TNT) near a large group of people with intent to harm – accused subject to deportation – home base raided to find multiple stacks of Trinitrotoluene – High Risk Offender"The Trial of Wilbur Soot - Post festival attack
Series: The Court Cases of Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	R v Soot [2020] DSMPSC 003

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit lol.  
> So this is very much based on the Australian Court System because that's the only one I've read actual cases from so some things may not line up to the American or UK versions of Court and trial. Probably read best on a computer.
> 
> Resources used:  
> [ NSW Caselaw](https://www.caselaw.nsw.gov.au/) \- A database of all court cases in NSW  
> [ Crimes Act 1900 (NSW)](https://www.legislation.nsw.gov.au/view/html/inforce/current/act-1900-040)  
> [ Criminal Code Act 1995 (Cth) ](https://www.legislation.gov.au/Details/C2017C00235)

**Citation:** R v Soot [2020] DSMPSC 003

 **Hearing Date:** 20 October 2020

 **Jurisdiction** : Criminal Law

 **Before:** Badboyhalo

 **Decision:** Verdict of guilty of terrorism, murder, conspiracy, illegal use of trinitrotoluene.

Not guilty of trespassing, violating deportation orders.

 **Catchwords:** CRIMINAL LAW – terrorism – murder – conspiracy to commit terrorist attack – trial by judge alone – accused found placing Trinitrotoluene (TNT) near a large group of people with intent to harm – accused subject to deportation – home base raided to find multiple stacks of Trinitrotoluene – High Risk Offender

 **Legislation Cited:** L’Manberg Declaration of Independence 2020 (L’MAN) s52

Criminal Code Act 2020 (DSMP) s35, 46, 57

Trinitrotoluene Control and Distribution Act 2020 (DMSP) s33, 89

Immigration and Temporary Visa Act 2020 (L’MAN) s34

 **Cases Cited:** R v Eret [2020] L’MANSC 001

R v Innit [2020] DSMPSC 002

R v Schlatt [2020] DSMPSC 001

 **Category:** Principal Judgement

 **Parties:** Regina (Crown)

Wilbur Soot (Accused)

 **Representation:** Counsel:

K Jacobs (Crown)

H Bomb (Accused)

Solicitors:

Office of the Director of Public Prosecutions (Crown)

Legal Aid for Pogtopian Citizens (Accused)

 **File Number(s):** 2020/000003

**JUDGEMENT**

  1. This is a hearing of deciding the judgement of Wilbur Soot (the accused), who has been found suspect of the indictable charges of murder, conspiracy to commit a terrorist attack, terrorism and unlawful procurement, production and usage of Trinitrotoluene, trespassing and violation of deportation orders. The Accused pleads not guilty by reason of mental illness.
  2. The trial was conducted without a jury for the reasoning of no jury could be constructed that did not have any considerable biases towards the Crown or The Accused.
  3. The Crown has the duty to prove the accused’s guilt beyond the reasonable doubt.
  4. The accused has been suspect of violating deportation orders and trespassing multiple times, as seen on the 25 September, 30 September, 8 October and 16 October 2020 has been found on both Dream SMP and Manberg territory.
  5. However, the accused has not been deported from Dream SMP, and no correct procedures have been followed in deporting both Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit from Manberg as seen in Section 34 of the _Immigration and Temporary Visa Act 2020 (L’MAN)_. I therefore conclude that the accused is not guilty of the charges of trespassing and violating deportation orders.
  6. However, the matter of both terrorism and murder still remains as charges. The Crown alleges, and must prove beyond reasonable doubt that on the 16 October 2020 the accused: 
    1. Had the intention to cause grievous bodily harm with the use of Trinitrotoluene.
    2. Had conspired to plant and activate Trinitrotoluene with the intent of causing death or grievous bodily harm.
    3. Had the knowledge and intention to cause harm through his actions
  7. The Crown alleges that the accused did intend, as witness testimony from Mr Innit alleges that the accused did in fact conspire with Dream to plant Trinitrotoluene.
  8. Under the _Criminal Code Act 2020 (DSMP)_ Section 46, Terrorism is defined as: 
    1. _The unlawful use of violence and intimidation, especially against civilians, in the pursuit of political aims._
  9. The explosion from the 52 blocks of Trinitrotoluene had caused 10 forced Respawns and 14 counts of grievous bodily harm.
  10. The accused suffered heavy burns and harm from the resulting explosion – and his body was found relatively close to the centre of the explosion supplies evidence that the accused was one to activate the Trinitrotoluene into exploding.
  11. Further testimony from Mr Tubbo and Mr Innit reveal that the accused had known the implications of his actions if he were to proceed, and proceeded to light the trinitrotoluene either way.
  12. A raid on Pogtopia reveals both multiple stacks of unused trinitrotoluene and schematics on how to set, prime and activate the explosives, giving evidence to the accused charge of conspiracy to commit a terrorist attack.
  13. The interrogation of the accused reveals that his motivation was to remove Manberg entirely, alongside anyone in power and citizens of the Dream SMP and Manberg as he had lost the election to Schlatt and wished to reclaim power. This, alongside a lack of concern for any of the old citizens of L’Manberg are taken under consideration.
  14. It is noted that the accused suffers from heavy paranoia following Eret’s betrayal of L’Manberg during the Dream SMP v L’Manberg War. However, Eret has made multiple attempts to reconcile with the accused post war, each one ending in failure. This refusal for reconciliation and avoidance of conflict resolution post war has been taken into consideration.
  15. As such, the verdict of the court is that the accused is guilty of both conspiracy to commit a terrorist attack as well as terrorism itself.
  16. The accused has also been suspect of the illegal procurement and usage of trinitrotoluene.
  17. Trinitrotoluene, or more commonly known as TNT, has its creation and distribution controlled in the _Trinitrotoluene Control and Distribution Act 2020 (DMSP)_.
  18. The creation of TNT is heavily regulated, with only licensed person(s) being allowed to create the explosive. Similarly, the usage of TNT is monitored, it’s use being restricted to mining only.
  19. The accused creation and usage of TNT is in direct violation of The Act, as several stacks of gunpowder and sand, as well as several blocks of unused TNT were found following a raid on Pogtopia.
  20. As such, the Courts find the accused guilty of the illegal creation and usage of trinitrotoluene.
  21. As the courts final judgement, I find Wilbur Soot guilty of conspiracy, terrorism that resulted in grievous bodily harm, terrorism that resulted in 10 accounts of first degree murder and the illegal creation and distribution of trinitrotoluene.



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://kayoi1234.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
